1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charnel system having independently divided cells, and more particularly, to an independently compartmental ash laying structure provided with ash laying rooms, which can hold a memorial service within the rooms as well as storing ashes and articles left by the dead by allotting independent rooms in the form of cells according to individuals, families, or specific groups within the structure. The present invention further relates to ash laying rooms, which can share various information and relay a ceremony including a memorial service, etc., by establishing a network infrastructure interconnecting a plurality of ash laying rooms and connecting the ash laying rooms to the outside through an on-line system, i.e., Internet or the likes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encroachment of national land due to an explosive increase of burial grounds in the limited land destroys the environment and increases the possibility of inducing a natural disaster as well as deteriorating efficiency in use of the land. In this circumstances, there has been requested to reconsider the existing burial system.
Recently, necessity of establishment of a new burial system has widely been recognized in order to protect and conserve national land and environments, especially in countries which follow a long-established tradition based on graves. Such a change in social understanding is earnestly seeking to establish a desirable burial system by efficiently utilizing the land and correcting wrong convention in the traditional burial system.
Under the circumstances that an ash laying structure is in a new understanding far and wide, breaking away from a biased view against cremation due to a wrong recognition about the conventional theory of geomancy and filial duty, a new conception about the ash laying structure in general is needed to meet the demands of reality. In particular, it is more desirable that the ash laying structure having been unwelcome by people is constructed in nature-friendly modern style to minimize dangerous effects on the environments.
However, the existing ash laying structures did no more than preserve ashes of the dead and thus have been unwelcome and unacceptable objects. In addition, since the existing ash laying structures fail to be in concert with extended ash preservation over a long period and to efficiently carry out post managements, they have a limit in getting along with the environments.
The existing ash laying structures, which did no more than provide the ash laying service, have further disadvantage that they can not meet various demands of families or acquaintances of the dead. Therefore, there has been sought to develop a system capable of ensuring a clear grasp of family histories in relation to acquaintance communities by systemically managing information and collecting dispersed materials and data concerning the dead. Moreover, people find a need that the materials and data can be read anytime and anywhere.
Additionally, the existing ash laying structures have still another problem that acquaintances living in the distance or in foreign countries can not participate in the memorial service, thereby increasing moral burdens on them.
The present invention is suggested to overcome the problem of excessive encroachment of the national land due to the existing burial system in conformity with the need of the times of improving the existing burial system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an independently compartmental ash laying structure, which can jointly utilize a place having the ash laying structure constructed therein as a resting or cultural place for the family of the dead and neighbors as well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an independently compartmental ash laying structure, which can minimize harmful effects on the environments and promote efficiency in the structure management as well as maximizing practical use in lands by constructing the ash laying structure in modern style.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an independently compartmental ash laying structure, which can strengthen the ties and comfortably perform a memorial service within an isolated room by allotting and managing ash laying rooms, which are divided each in a cell form within the ash laying structure, according to families or specific groups.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an independently compartmental ash laying structure, which can enable the family of the dead living in the distance or in foreign countries to indirectly participate in a memorial service almost in real time by transmitting a ceremony related to the memorial service performed in an ash laying room through on-line in real time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an independently compartmental ash laying structure, which can promote interests in family history and strengthen the ties by systemically arranging and managing a variety of materials related to the dead in diverse manners and allowing the family or the acquaintances connected to the dead to read the materials at any time through on-line.
The ash laying structure according to the present invention is provided with a plurality of ash laying rooms within the independent ash laying structure, each of the ash laying rooms being arranged in an individually compartmental cell form to be collectively controlled. Each ash laying room has a door installed to control entrance and exit, and has a space for preserving ashes or articles of the dead and simultaneously performing a memorial service per individual, family or specific group.
It is desirable that the ash laying room has an ash box or an article box installed at a side wall facing the door for preserving the ashes or articles of the dead, a mortuary tablet and a portrait disposed on an upper side of the ash box or the article box, and the space reserved in front of the ash box or the article box for the memorial service or refreshment.
Further, with the respective ash laying rooms being interconnected with one another through a network, each ash laying room has a unmanned camera inside thereof for monitoring the space for memorial service or taking pictures of the memorial service, a computer for controlling the unmanned camera, receiving image data from the unmanned camera, storing and managing information in relation to the dead, and connecting to the network and transmitting the stored information to the outside through on-line, and a displayer connected to the computer for displaying the information processed in the computer.
Each computer installed at each ash laying room is connected to Internet through the network.